Uma Forma De Amar
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Era Baile de Formatura e somente mais uma noite na vida de Aninia e Regulus.


Aninia batia os pés impaciente, odiava quando o namorado se atrasava, embora soube-se que a culpa devia ser de Walburga, não conseguia suportá-la, mas Régulos sempre tinha muita paciência com ela.

- Tem certeza que não precisamos esperar vocês N? – perguntou Caroline Jones ao lado do namorado, com um vestido bem diferente do da irmã mais nova.

- Não C, isso deve ser um atraso da Walburga, nada com que se preocupar – a morena deu um beijo na bochecha da irmã e saiu com Felipe.

Nini bocejou, já furiosa e nunca se irrita essa loirinha sem conseqüências, ela perderia a aposta com C e Dlys sobre quem seria a rainha do baile e isso não a deixava com um ótimo humor.

Aidan riu ao ver a irmã pular na sua moto com vestido e tudo e dirigir na mais alta velocidade, ele sentia pena de Régulos Black quando ela o encontra-se.

Ela apertou a campainha da Mansão Black, levou alguns minutos até Monstro o elfo-domestico ranzinza da família vir abrir a porta.

- Olá Monstro, gostaria de falar com o Rég – Nini sorriu, mesmo com o olhar do elfo.

- Um momento – disse dando passagem para ela entrar. – Ela se atreve a chamar o senhor Black de Rég…

- Ele é meu namorado – Monstro fez sinal para ela sentar na sala e saiu arrastando os pés, ranzinza.

- Senhorita Jones – disse Walburga entrando na sala com uma postura arrogante.

- Olá Wall – a loirinha sorriu ao ver a expressão de desagrado da mulher. – Já lhe disse que pode me chamar de Nini.

- Lembro de ter lhe falado para me chamar de Senhora Black e nem por isso a senhorita o faz.

- Bom, continuaremos com nossos modos cortes Wall – Régulos surgiu na porta, a figura da perfeição, que fez os olhos verdes de Aninia brilharem.

Sua figura em uma roupa preta que caia perfeitamente bem com os cabelos finos que N adorava tocar…

Régulos sorriu estendendo a mão a ela enquanto Nini passava a língua entre os lábios fazendo o moreno sorrir.

- Vamos – com um gesto gentil se despediu da mãe que bufou assim que eles saíram da sala.

- Wall no fundo gosta de mim – comentou Nini soltando um doce risinho.

- Desculpe-me pela demora, Bella venho aquí e tivemos um de nossos desentendimentos familiares e Walburga nos fez atrasarmos, quero dizer Sirius conseguiu se livrar mais rápido.

- Sirius sempre consegue – soltou um risinho se esquecendo do nervosismo anterior. Régulos soltou uma risada quando alcançou o quintal.

- Você chegou aquí de moto Nini – seu sorriso brincava. – Agora nos levará rapidamente a festa.

- Temos que chegar rápido mesmo, não posso perder minha aposta com C e Dlys, meu orgulho ficara ferido – Régulos segurou a cintura da loira que sentiu o calor passar pelo tecido fino de seu vestido e ligou a moto indo a toda a velocidade.

O salão de bailes do colégio esta elegantemente enfeitado, tirando uma confusão que se via em um canto, Nini e Régulos logo acharam Carol e Felipe que riam da confusão.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou N, olhando, mas não conseguindo ver nada por ser baixinha.

- A professora Brooke e a diretora Paola – explicou C, Nini soltou um risinho.

- Qual a nova idéia da B?

- Colocar uma esfinge para divertir os alunos, Paola está quase tendo um ataque ali – Felipe respondeu, os quatros riram antes de Régulos envolver a cintura da loira levando-a para a pista de dança.

As mãos suaves da loira foram para o pescoço do moreno enquanto se moviam lentamente pelos casais.

- Você está perfeito Rég – sussurrou Aninia a voz demonstrando o sentimento.

- Você é linda Nini, em todos os momentos – seus lábios foram na direção dos da loira que se equilibrou nos dedos dos pés para alcançá-lo rapidamente. – Te amo – os olhos verdes se abriram com o primeiro eu te amo dito por Régulos Black, Nini não duvidava que fosse o primeiro em toda a vida dele.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – Régulos teve que a calar com outro beijo, mas o sorriso ficou nos rostos dos dois.

- Vamos para França nessas férias Nini? – a aura de felicidade em volta da loira ocupava grande espaço.

- VAMOS! – alguns casais perto os olharam, mas logo viram que era só Aninia Jones e seu magnífico gênio.

Régulos tinha dificuldade em manter os lábios afastados da pele da loira que já havia se esquecido da aposta quando todos pararam de dançar para ouvir uma Paola vermelha anunciar o Rei e a Rainha do Baile.

- Embora alguns distúrbios tenham afetado nosso baile – olhou para Brooke que dançava sem musica animada com o Jesse. – Nossos professores deram notas e agora irei apresentar a você o Rei e a Rainha de nosso baile.

- Anda logo diretora – Paola olhou ranzinza para C e N Jones que estavam junto com Dlys esperando para subir ao palco, os garotos mais atrás riam.

- O Rei de nosso baile é Régulos Black sendo sua Rainha Aninia Jones – Nini puxou Régulos para o palco onde foram coroados.

- Obrigadaaa – seu sorriso era enorme. – Agora eu tenho um presente para vocês, manaaas!

C e Dlys Jones subiram no palco como se fosse o matadouro e pararam ao lado da mais nova que sorridente piscou para Régulos.

- Agora minhas maninhas iram entreter você com uma fantástica perfomece de Orca A Baleia Assassina!

Nini pulou fora do palco com Régulos antes que as duas podessem alcançá-la.

A noite acabou em muitos risos graças as imitações ridículas das duas garotas e gargalhadas da loira que se dividia entre risos e beijos em seu Régulos Black.

**N/A: **Hoje N me lembrou que amanhã é dia dos namorados, e como a esquecida que sou não tinha programado uma one para ela, mas aquí esta, pequena, mas doce, doce como minha maninha !

Adoro rir da kra da Walburga, mas quem não gosta? ;D

Beijos.

PS: Eu achei hoje essa one no PC e resolvi posta, achei que até já tinha postado, mas pelo que procurei não…


End file.
